7 Days Of Love
by AnimeTomGurl
Summary: Juvia is obsessed with a class mate named Gray, he may like her too. But in civics class there was an assignment that could make the two love one another or could hurt one another. Lets see on this 7 dayed romance adventure what will happen.
1. The Start Of 7 Days

Juvia got up like always and got ready for Fairy Tail High. Juvia loved school but the only reason was becouse there at school was her crush, Gray. She was obsessed with him, it was freaky but that was just in her. She got dressed in the orange and white school uniform and ran straight off to school. Once ariving she seen her crush,  
she watched him for a bit then turned away to find her friends.

"Juvia-san you hair is so pretty" Levy rang out.

Juvia smiled and noded, since today her hair was in a cute bun, which is rare for Juvia.

"Well I'm going to class, since soon classes with start" Erza said.

" Awe but Erza-san Juvia only just got here won't you great her" Luvy asked.

Erza sighed and continued to walk away. Juvia sighed since she knew she wasn't part of the group of popular hot girls. Gray watched from a far, leaning aganst a cherry blossem tree, he knew the dark blue haired girl liked him, he wasn't sure about his own feelings towards her but her smile made his soul rage in love. The bell ring and the Fairy tail students headed to class. Juvia and Gray both had civics tougether and it was both their first class, the teacher was talking and the students took notes. Then something made Juvia's eyes flared, the teacher began to talk about a project and the students needing an oposite gender partner.

" So I'll go over it once more, you and your partner will spend a week living tougether and acting like a wife and husband then after that you will write a essay on it" The teacher explained.

Juvia was so happy she was about to cry, she looked to Gray smiled and walk over to him.

"H-h-hello Gray, would you like to be my partner?" Juvia asked sweetly.

Gray looked at her, he reached her face and there was her smile, it made his soul rage with love. He wanted to kiss her but that wouldn't be right, he looked away and sighed.

"Sure, come to my place" He said as he drew up a quick map and gave it to her.

She walked back to her seat and put the directions in her bag, she knew where he lived, she stalked him. After one more class it was break, the students all ran outside and where free from class duties.  
Juvia sat alone on the roof and began to eat lunch, she watched the other students do there own thing. She then heard the door opened and Gray walked out, she never seen him on the roof before, she barely seen him outside. Gray seen her and walked over to Juvia.

" Hey, listen my house is a mess so I'm sorry for when you come there and it's all messy, it's just that I live alone and it's hard with school and everything. It's usually cleaned" He spoke.

Juvia stared at him and nodded, quickly stood up and headed for the door. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in and slammed her agaist the mettal railing. He looked deep into her eyes and brushed away her hair behind her ears. Juvia was terrified and had no clue what was going on, was he going to kiss her or her hurt her somehow. Was he going to kill her.

"Are you going to hurt me" Juvia asked. Gray chuckled.

" No your just hurt, I was making sur you didnt have to go to the nurse" He said.

"Well I may have to now you did slam me agaist a metal rail" She said.

They laughed and continued to hang out. After school was out the two started to walk to Gray's messy house tougether. This was a start of a 7 days romance adventure.

* * *

Happy Easter everyone, I mean it isn't Easter yet but close enough I'm just saying it in advance. Sorry I haven't been writing lately I've been stumped on ideas so I hope this fanfiction will tickle your fancy. Well I hope you enjoy my new chapter story


	2. Day 1

Gray and Juvia arrived at Gray's house, once they entered Juvia was amased of how messy a person could be. There was dust everywhere anf flys flying around the moldy dirty dishes, this house needed a lot of cleaning.  
Juvia set her stuff down on a clean spot of the floor. She looked around and took a sniff of the air, it smelt horrible she almost barfed. Gray looked at her confused then sighed.

"Ya I know, sorry for the smell and everything it's usually clean but schools been hared for me" He looked away for one second then looked back to Juvia, she was no where to be found. "Huh?"

Juvia was cleaning quickly, dusting, sweeping, mopping, vacuming and all of the above. Gray stood there astonished at how Juvia was making his house a clean place, it hasen't been this way for a year, it made him laugh. Gray started to help Juvia going at a much slower pace then she was. After 4 hours of cleaning the two of them finally finished what they started. Juvia and Gray took a seat on the couch, each at the other end. Juvia was breathing heavily since she did most of the work but she didn't car, anything to make her Gray happy she would do, even if it was bad.

Gray looked at the blue haired girl, she was pretty to him but she wasn't his type, he wanted a classy girl not a crazy girl, but you get what you get. Gray stood up from the couch and took a long stretch. He ran his fingers through his hair then gave his hand to Juvia. Juvia looked at his hand like it was an alien but she took it, Gray pulled her up but Juvia lost her footing. She fell into an embrace with him, her head resting on his chest her arm on his shoulder and his arms rapped around her. He let her go and she did the same, her face was bright red anfd his had a faint blush. Juvia thought it was adorable.

"Sorry that was my fault" Gray said.

"No, I lost my footing and you catched me like a gentalman would so im in your debt" Juvia stated.

Gray snickered, bowed then took Juvia's hand and kissed it with his smooth lips. "Yes my lady" He spoke softly as he stood up and let go of her hand, Gray walked to his bedroom and shut his brown pasty door. Juvia stood there in amasement, her face was a bright red, her legs felt like jelly and her mind was alert. Juvia sat back down on the couch and sat there playing with her thumbs not understanding why he did that, she knew she wasn't his type so why did he do that?. Did he love her or was he just teasing her, she had no clue and it bugged her for the rest of the day.

Around 6:00 the two of them ate tougether, it was silent and akward but Juvia was sure it wouldn't always be like this. Gray looked at her and seen her akward expression shoeing that she had no idea what to do, he chuckled.

"Juvia what's with the look?" He asked.

Juvia looked at him. "Oh nothing, I'm just thinking".

"About me?" Gray questoned

Juvia blushed and shook her head no and continued to eat her meal in silence. Gray knew that she was thinking about him, he really didn't mind as long as she didn't do anything stupid and he knew she wouldn't. They both continued to eat silently then after the meal Juvia cleaned up and sat on the couch and began her homework, Gray sat beside her and watched her write and calculate, he corrected her mistakes when he saw them. Gray didn't mind Juvia she was peaceful and nice. Gray looked at the girl and put her hair behind her ear and made her face him, Juvia looked at him and thought that he was going to kiss her.

"Your eyes are pretty, I just wanted to see them before I leave to my room, night Juvia" He spoke softly as he stood up and went to his room.

Juvia looked back at her page and smiled, she continued her homework till 11:00 then she placed her stack of homework on the coffe table an layed down on the blue couch. She thought about Gray for a short while, her eyes quickly shut into a wonderful sleep. The two got up and got dressed seperatly of course, they both ate a small breakfast of pancakes and O.J, after finishing their breakfast they walked to school tougether...like any couple would.

"Look Gray got a girlfriend" Natsu said snickering. 


	3. Day 2

Of course the two Gray and Juvia had civics and the pairs talked about their adventures, some where cute others weren't but when it came to their turn Juvia was just about to say something Gray quickly jumped in.

"Well Juvia and I hit it off very well like an actual couple, even some romance...isn't that right Juvia" Gray winked. Juvia looked blankly at the boy and then looked away.

"Nothing like that you basically teased me like I'm your sexual pet. Asshole, be a man and do the right thing" Juvia sticked out her tounge.

The both knew that one another was joking but it was nice to play as a dramatic couple. The two listened to the rest of the stories taking notes and agreeing in their head with somethings the other students said but of course not all things. At the end of class Gray pulled Juvia by the arm and slammed her agaist a wall beside the door, he looked deeply into her eyes and grabbed her side harshly, then smirked. Juvia looked at the smirking boy and had no clue of his intentions but niether did she care what they where. Gray let her go and laughed histarically, Juvia looked at him confused.

" You thought I was gonna kiss ya..haha good play in class by the way thats what I was going to tell you but instaed I was showing you who the boss is" He said

"Well you're no boss Gray, you just haven't figured you just haven't figured out the real boss" Juvia protested.

Then from behind the talking pare a force pushed Gray into Juvia making the two kiss.

"Gihe Natsu told me Gray about your girlfriend, you better kiss her" Gajeel spoke cockly.

Gray arrosed from Juvia's lips and turned to Gajeel and swung his fist hitting Gajeel straight in the left cheek, Juvia watched with a red face. Gajeel growled and swung back, Gray blocked his attack and kicked Gajeel in the balls making Gajeel falling to his knees then he kicked him straight in the face sending the black haired male flying. Juvia stood there in complete shock not wanting to speak in case of angering Gray more. Gray looked at the young girl and took her hand and started to run down the hall dragging her behind him, once Gray seen a pink haired male he stoped running and walked up to him.

"This girl right here in my hand is not my type and I find her horribly ugly like a mules ass. So go fuck your self" Gray said with sheer anger.

Juvia pulled her hand away and slapped Gray in the face, her eyes filled with tears she ran down the hall in sadness, tears falling off her cheeks and dripping on the tile floored hall. Juvia ran to the exit and proceeded to leave, once leaving the school property she began to walk home in sorrow. Her heart was smashed and all her dreams with being with him where to, all hope for his love was lost. Gray had chased after her but he had no clue where she lived so it was hopeless to run around the whole city knocking on everwy door to find her. Juvia entered her house and walked to her couch and layed there flickering though the T.V channels.

Hours had past Gray at his home Juvia at hers it was late in the night and each other thinking about one another. They both felt hopeless and sad, Juvia was sadder mostly becouse Gray was her dream and now her heart and dream where crushed. The two both fell asleep thinking about what tomorrw would bring to their love adventure. 


	4. Day 3

Gray arrived at school, he looked around to see if his partner was there, since he was usually one of the first people to arrive at school it was likely that she wouldn't come to school just yet. Time passed by and still no Juvia,  
her friends then came to school Gray walked over to the group of girls.

"Sorry ladies to bother you but I've been meaning to talk to her do you know where she is?" Gray asked.

Lucy was just about to talk but then Erza stood in front of the girls and stared down Gray. "You talk to her, I don't think so, you can deal with your own problems pretty boy. Go run off to your friends and leave mine alone" Erza snarled.

Gray looked at the group of girls then back at Erza, he snarled and walked off. Now Gray never could find Juvia and apoligize for his rudeness. Juvia finally arrived at school, she looked horrible and walked quickly into the Fairy Tail school. Her friends chased after her and Gray folowed her at a slow steady pace. Juvia turned around and looked at her followers, she sighed and started to run the other way, she finally got away hiding behind a stuck out wall but Gray knew where she went, so he followed her and found her.

Gray stood there and pushed her up agaist the wall, Juvia look deep into his eyes and growled. Gray sighed and put his hand on her cheek, Juvia grabed his hand and ripped it off of her face then punched him the gut and pushed him away.

"You are so stupid, do you really think I'd forgive you for your stupidness. You can go fuck yourself!" Juvia yelled.

Gray looked at Juvia in pain and shocked, she then spit on him and walked off to her class. Juvia now didn't care for the male she once crushed over, as Juvia walked down the hall she kept her head up high and her back straight looking like a strong independent woman. As she entered class she took her seat and waited for the lession to start. After an hour or so recess started and the kids rushed out to see their friends, Juvia walked slowly out of the school and went over to her friends. Erza quickly aprotched her and hugged her.

"Oh Juvia you've finally grew lady balls" Erza said softly.

The other girls aprotched the two hugging and began to hug Juvia making a huge group hug. Juvia really didn't want to be squeezed to death by her friends, she just wanted it to be normal and hang out not everything about her. The girls let her go and they began to talk, leaving Juvia out like usual which was fine to her. Gray watched her from a far mumbling and complaining about her, he liked a follower not the actual person but the more he thought about the blue haired girl he began to relise his feelings for her, this angered him more. Juvia looked over at Gray and Gray looked at her , there eyes locking for a single moment till they both looked away.

School ended and the both ceperetly walked home. Juvia walked home with independence and Gray walked home with a broken heart. But people always say opposites attract.

* * *

Damn! what the hell Juvia went crazy on her love, that's like not heard of. Well will Juvia just not give a fuck about Gray or will her opinion change. Well lets see what's going to happen.


	5. Day 4

Juvia woke up and dressed her best for today just becouse of her high spirit, at Gray's home he dressed lazily. They both walked to school, Gray walked over to a tree and sat down, Juvia then walked onto the school property and seen Gray. She felt basd for everything but he does diserve it but maybe his story should be heard, Juvia walked over to Gray and sat beside him.

"Gray I've been unreasonable, but in a sense I haven't. I've beat you up and punished you enough. So I'm sorry if you want to explain you can" Juvia said softly.

Gray looked at her and smiled, Juvia smiled back.

"I'm sorry for being so rude, I was angry and I guess I pinned it on you and I don't mean it. You are very beautiful and smart...I love you Juvia" He said.

Juvia looked at Gray then looked away, she loved him too but only as a friend this time. Gray waited for her reasponse or at least affaction, Juvia gave him nothing, she stood up and smiled. Juvia had no clue what to do, she could take him back but what he said hurt and it still did. Gray wanted her more than ever but he knew her feelings left for him, he stood up and began to walk off on Juvia.

"Gray!" Juvia yelled as Gray looked back "I love you too, I'll see you tonight" Juvia smiled, turning around and walked off to her group of friends.

After school the two walked to Gray's place talking about everything and making up for their silly mistakes. They entered Gray's house still clean from their cleaning day they did tougether. Juvia took a seat and closed her eyes, fully relaxed. Gray walked up behind her and pulled her head up, leaned down and kissed her gentally and quickly. Juvia's eyes opened in shock, Gray had a wide smirk on his face then he walked to the kitchen leaving Juvia with no answer with why he did that. Juvia sat up straight and sighed.

"You can do better Gray" Juvia snickered.

"Ya better than you" He cackled as he walked out shirtless.

"Put a shirt on idiot!" Juvia yelled

"Make me darlin'" Gray said

Juvia got up and walked over to his shirt on the kitchen ground, Juvia grabs a chair in the kitchen puts it behind Gray and puts his shirt on for him. Juvia gets off the chair and goes back to the couch and sits, Gray sighs and sits beside her. The two sit there in silence, since they both had gym they where both tired, Juvia rested her head on Gray's shoulder and slowly passed out, Gray followed quickly. Both of them sleeping peacefully and happily. 


	6. Day 5

The two woke up shocked with how they where laying. Juvia got up and still in her school clothes she quickly fixed up her hair, Gray being a boy and having shorter hair didn't really have to do anything. The two left tougether and being friday the two had the weekend to spend tougether.  
Gray had his arm over Juvia but she removed it, Juvia didn't want them to be seen as a couple just yet since niether of them asked one another so they where only dating. The two split up once reaching school and went to their group of friends.

"Juvia I seen you and Gray walking, are you guys like a couple?" Lucy asked.

"No, we aren't a couple we are only dating not boyfriend and girlfriend. Also I don't want any of you in my business, got it?" Juvia protested.

All the girls nodded and continued to talk about romance, Juvia sighed and walked away from her group of friends and walked into the Fairy Tail school. Gray watched her walk away unhappily, he followed her and catched up to her. Gray walked up behind her and hugged her tightly picking her up, he nuzzled into her neck and set her down still hugging her.

"Juvia what's the matter?" Gray asked.

"Well I love my friends and everything but I'm pushed away because I'm different. I'm not really liked and I don't mind but sometimes it gets to me and I guess it did it's no big deal though Gray, I'm fine about it and everything." Juvia stated.

Gray sighed. "Juvia you can always hang out with me definatly" Gray said softly.

Juvia nodded and got away from his embrace. Juvia looke at Gray and smiled, she then walked away to her class. Gray watched her walk away and sighed, turned around and went to his class. When the bell rang for recess the other students trappled each other to get outside and enjoy ther hour break, Juvia exited the school and took a seat on the stone stairs, Gray took a seat by her.

"Juvia I-" Gray was cut off by Juvia standing up and walking away.

Something was clearly wrong with the blue haired girl, Gray knew that something was. Gray chased after her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to his body then slammed her against a near by tree. Gray held her hands down with force, Juvia faught back and tried to get away but nothing prevailed, Gray held her steady till she calmed down. He went down to her face and kissed her passionatly, Juvia was shocked by what he was doing but she kissed back. Gray quickly pulled away.

"Juvia what the hell is wrong with you, your lucky I love you" Gray said.

"Gray, I just feel alone and I don't know my feelings. I'm very confused about this all" Juvia said softly.

"Juvia..I love you so much, your my world..my everything. What's so confusing about it..about love?" Gray said.

"Well..I don't know if I love you" Juvia said.

"Tell me now, yes or no. I want the answer right now" He said.

Juvia thought for a small moment about him, he's done so much for her...she did love him.

"But it's a secret" She said.

Juvia ripped out of his grip and ran. The day went by quickly after that and before the two knew it was 11:00 and the two where asleep but not tougether. It was to bad they weren't tougether maybe it showed the future.

* * *

Well only 2 more days. Also I've been reading the reviews and I would love to thank you all for the support. You guys have really been motivating me to write more and better. Also I would like to shout out to my friends who have been supporting me with all my work. I can't thank you guys enough because without you guys I wouldn't be writing. I seriously love you all. Thanks!


	7. Day 6

Juvia woke up and smelt maple and heard sissling in the kitchen, she sprung up and looked over at the kitchen. Gray was standing there over the hot stove cooking pancakes with the maple surup poored all over the floor, Juvia looked blankly at the spilt surup bottle. She stood up and walked to the kitchen stepping over the surup and walked over to Gray.  
Juvia tapped his shoulder and pionted to the surup.

"Shoot, sorry I'll clean that up, you take over" Gray said as he rushed over and started to clean the sticky brown surup.

Juvia sighed and watched over the pancakes, flipping them when needed. After Gray finished cleaning the pancakes were all made, the two took their plates and the rest of the surup. The two sat down and began to eat the bronze patties also known as pancakes, the two at silently it was so very silent you could hear a pin drop in a pile of hay. But like always silence broke.

"Tomorrow is the last day, you'll be free" Gray said.

Juvia swallowed. "Ya, but I kinda don't want to leave. Maybe I could live with you, if we get tougether"

"You..and me?...Tougether!" Gray chocked out.

Juvia laughed and nodded, silence fell again and the two finished their meal both cleaning up very quickly. Juvia looked at Gray and smiled before walking away to the bathroom, while Juvia did her thing Gray decided to scare her. Gray quickly assembled his scare quicklyand hid behind the wall, Gray had a red devil mask on and was waiting for his pray. Juvia walked out, shaking her hands to quickly air dry them, as Gray stalked his pray he sneezed. Juvia screamed and fell on her ass from the adorable Gray sneeze, he peered over and began to laugh, he took off his mask and set it aside and took a seat by her.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Ya but next time don't sneeze, your a fucking monster" Juvia stated.

Gray stood up and helped her up but that took a prize. Gray smirked and pulled her close and gets near down to her face, he chuckles then kisses her quickly and lets her go. Juvia snarls and rolls her eyes, Gray smiled and patted her head then walked to his bedroom, Juvia sighed and hugged herself. She looked back at the door of Grays bedroom and wondered about her feelings, did she really loved him?. The day passed by from morning to afternoom, afternoon to evening. The two layed on the couch with one another, Gray stroking Juvia's blue hair and ever couple minutes he would kiss her neck. Tomorrow was the last day so what would happen, would Juvia turn him down or will there be love?. 


	8. Day 7

It was the final day, Juvia woke up asleep beside the boy she loved, she was to lazy to make breakfast so she got up and fixed herself a small bowl of cearal. As she ate Gray woke up and seen the girl he loved, he got up and grabbed himself a bowl of cearal. They two ate fast knowing it was their last day meaning they would have to write an essy. After eating the two were done eating they quicky grabbed some paper and began to brainstorm and write ideas. Six hours pass and the two finally finished and hoped for a good mark, now it was 2:30pm the day was practacly gone. Gray held Juvia in his arms and nuzzled into her neck and hid in her long blue hair, he truly did love her but did she love him?  
Juvia looked up at Gray and poked his nose.

"Gray, you look bothered, is something wrong?" Juvia asked.

"Juvia, I know you've liked me on and off and I want to know what your real feelings are, I don't want to hurt you if you don't love me" Gray said.

Juvia nodded. "Gray, I know I've been confusing but I really want to go home and do that, I'll take the essay to finsh..I'm sorry" She grabbed the essay and headed out.

I guess work was all Juvia carred about or truly was it?. As Juvia walked home dhe ripped the essay up leaving pieces all over the place. It was raining that day so the pieces fell in the puddles, one piece with 'Love' writen falls in a puddle and the pen drains off turning the water blue. Juvia arrived home and sat at her desk, grabbing a few papers and a pen, then she began to write not an essay but love.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but I have the next chapter planned out and I seriously can't wait. I hope your all enjoying the story so far. Thanks and bye.


	9. The Essay Ending

The bell rang and the classes started, Juvia sat alone and Gray did as well. The teacher called up couples to read their essay to the other students, couples went and time went byr, finally Juvia and Gray where called. Juvia stood up and headed to the front of the class, Gray followed and wanted to see the paper but Juvia yanked it away.

"Shut up class...ok you may read now" Teacher said.

"Love is something we all want and crave. No matter how many times we push away the feeling of love it always seems to come back, I've been doing that through these 7 days. I call it 7 days of love, through these 7 days my partner has shown me his sides and I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with him. I may have hated him, I may have loved him but in the end he's my everything, my one and only Gray-sama. I've thought about this long and hard but love is the closest thing to magic we have maybe it even is magic. Us humans want this so it has to be important, even if this is just for a silly civics mark it's also a life lession. Maybe it wasn't attented as that but it's been that. this class has opened my eyes to not just love myself but others. And I;m going to start today" Juvia read.

Juvia threw the paper on the desk and grabbed the shocked Gray by his collar and began to kiss him, the class stood nad clapped some even crying. Juvia really did make a change with her life and with other lifes, as Gray and her passionatly made out in class the teacher smiled and lipped 'That's what I wanted my students to learn'. Juvia had done good and she would continue for the rest of her life doing that. Later on Juvia proposed to Gray and the two got married one year later giver birth to one single child then twins, Storm, Sylvia and Rin. Juvia and Gray truly died happy tougether and gave the world a better massage of love.

* * *

Sorry for the last two chapters being short and stuff but I guess I just made them that way. I hope your all happy with my ending like always I'll take any feed back and things I should keep doing. Also I have a question should I do a Fairy Tail second Generation or a Fairy tail depression story? I've been meaning to do them both but what one should I do first you guys tell me. Thanks Bye


End file.
